User talk:Jellochuu
Mozilla Community:Help Even wikipedia now says for the more uptodate version look on meta, so why don't you set it up a similar way? Maybe a "quick how to" but with the full version over at meta. And why is community portal just a *, we have Mozilla Community:Chat even though its not set up. I was planning on setting up a nice community portal, similar to wikipedia, with projects (the mozilla materials project, the standardized letters project) and some possible "stubs" to improve on (seamonkey materials). Hrm? If you're interested in doing something like it or proposing something different/better, please, be my guest. I usually check RecentChanges to see if there's anything new, so I'll probably see your reply, but if you want to make sure, drop a line on my talk page telling me that you've replied so I can come over here and check it out. Thanks! --Me at work 22:02, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) :Sorry... Jellochuu 12:33, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Wow, I even had that reviewed by Raiph to see if it sounded mean, and the response seemed like a no. Don't take offense, you're new, I'm new, this wiki is new, and we don't have any real policies yet. I'm sure you meant well. Thanks for the page update though. I think that you will be a good editor in the future, from what I've seen at Goings-on (if that link is right, i typed it out). --Me at work 12:46, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) Preview button I saw a edit to main page at 17:00, 17:03, and 17:04. Don't be afraid to preview! --Me at work 15:21, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) :I did use the preview button. It just took about half an hour for the first edit (I'm slow) , then I saved that, but after I did I figured out how I could give the second box a background so I edited again... And then, after that, I noticed a spelling mistake... By the way - are you notified of every edit by email or something? Jellochuu 15:24, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) :: --Me at work 15:36, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) :::I realize... I just wondered how you noticed so fast. Jellochuu 15:38, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) Mentioning the other wiki in about I got no problem with it (you asked in the comment...) --Me at work 14:43, 20 Jan 2005 (PST) :Thanks for answering. — Jellochuu! 15:31, 20 Jan 2005 (PST) http://moznews.sourceforge.net/cp/?do=friends Gah, hit enter. Anyway, this is fine, Im pretty sure it was minghong (Martin Ng) himself who edited those to return it to just one page. That page has 8 logos, all done by Minghong, and we had 4 which were just links to the sfx articles (Which, I believe, are good) but the one link consolodates the whole thing. However, if you feel it's absolutely necessary to have the individual items listed, I would suggest merging them together, like so: * Link to moznews ** Individual link ** Individual link ** Individual link ** Individual link This way the link to all 8 is there, along with the links to the SFX articles. Thanks :) --Me at work 20:58, 20 Jan 2005 (PST) : Oh, okay. :) — Jellochuu! 12:06, 21 Jan 2005 (PST) Help computer Stop all the downloadin. Nah, really, help: scratchpad:MozResources:Home --Tom talk/Bliki 04:31, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) Mailing list I don't see your name in there, unless I do see it and just don't know that you're you ;) --Tom talk/Bliki 19:16, 1 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Also I emailed you a few days ago, did you not get it? :( --Tom talk/Bliki 02:02, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::No, I didn't I got an email :/... My email is Jellochuu@Gmail.com. 19:32, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) Congraduration I have made you into a "SysOp". You have the "Bureaucrat" flag set so that, if you deem necessary, you can create other SysOps. I ask that you kindly use the special powers only when necessary, such as to protect a page suffering constant vandalism, or to block a constant vandal. This is because I trust you into recognizing these people properly. Thanks! --Tom talk/Bliki 01:11, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Thanks! :) 20:54, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::I see you've found the rollback button quite useful. Good :) --Tom talk/Bliki 21:42, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Please note: I unblocked 211.110.6.223 (unintentionally all occurances) because I accidentally reblocked him, twice, and wanted to undo two of the redundant blocks. The plan: If he vandalizes again, block him for a week or something. --Tom talk/Bliki 23:15, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::Blah, some annoying vandal is using a proxy (or something) now :/ 02:18, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) Section stub Actually it is my intension using because, IMO, it's a section stub, so I used the article name or , not the , as I used on College Representatives#Mission Statement. It previously reads :This section is a stub. You can help the '''College Representatives' by expanding it.'' Before I sectstubbed it: :(under construction, post in the discussion section) But if you think it's better this way, that's OK :) --LouCypher ☎ 00:18, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Oh, I see. Sorry. :) 17:01, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) Mozilla Community:Administrative Actions Please log further actions here, because I just think it's a good idea. --Tom talk/Bliki 19:23, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Will do! 00:35, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Also, since I and LouCypher had a talk, the idea is to log all actions (Blocks, Deletions, Protections) that involve other people. Meaning, if you have a subpage sandbox that you deleted, or you protected a page of yours to be able to show it to others without tampering, then you don't have to log that. Ok, cool. --Tom talk/Bliki 05:14, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) Broken links The host was down. Should be working now. --LouCypher ☎ 22:19, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) It's down AGAIN! :(( --LouCypher ☎ 22:31, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Canadia LOL =P :edit history --Tom talk/Bliki 00:18, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC)